As Dark as Dawn
by Epicflyingtaco17
Summary: Danny is having a rather bad day that takes an extreme turn for the worse when Dash wishes something that destroys Dannys life as we know it, making him something he promised he would never become. (Warning: Character Death. ALOT of it. Rating might change as the story progresses.)


To put it short, Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, a menace to some and a hero to others, looked forward in annoyance as he walked down the hallways of Casper High. He was up for 4 days straight now from the almost constant ghosts attacks on Amity. Every time he turned around there would be a new one! He growled under his breath as he walked down the hallways, ignoring the other students that were giving him slightly fearful glances as he emitted an aura that screamed 'I-aint-puttin-up-with-any-o-yah-shit-today'. Sam and Tucker waved to him in the hallway but he just simply ignored them.

"Danny?" Tucker yelled as Danny stormed passed him. "Whats up dude? You ok?" Danny looked over at his friend.

"Yeah yeah. Im fine."

"Up fighting ghosts again?" Sam said in a worried voice.

"Yup."

"Ooh dude thats harsh. Tucker whistled out, shooting a sympathetic glance at his friend.

Before any more could be said a loud and annoying voice rung out over the crowd.

"Hey Fentina!"

Oh great. Just the cherry on top of his day huh? Danny turned around to see the smirking face of Dash towering above him.

"You didn't come for your daily beating after school. You know what this means?" Twice the beating!" Dash chortled like he said the funniest thing ever.

"Leave me alone Dash. Im not in the mood." Sam and Tucker looked at Danny like he grew a second head. Did he just talk back to Dash?

"Oh, you feeling super strong today eh Dan?"

The world seemed to stop rotating for a second. Dannys eyes grew wide along with Sam and Tuckers. He did NOT just call him that.

"WHAT did you just call me?" Danny growled out, slightly shocked.

"You heard me DAN!" Dash smirked. Dannys gaze grew feral, making everyone but Dash, who was oblivious, cower back in fear. He DARE compare him to that being? REALLY!? Danny felt Sam tug on his shirt.

"He doesn't know! Just walk away Danny!" She pleaded. She knew what he was capable of doing, and did not want that to happen at all costs. Danny sighed and started walking down the hallway again, trying to ignore the jock, until...

"You still hanging out with that bitchy goth freak Dan!? Ugh. Shes such an ugly piece of shit! You guys make the perfect co-ACK!" Dash was cut off as Danny turned around at an inhumane pace and planted his fist into the jocks face. Dash fell to the ground, in shock and in pain. When could that freak hit so hard? No one got away with humiliating HIM. Dash stood up and glared down at Danny.

"Aww Dan. You all angry now?" He scoffed at the shorter male. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. BY. THAT. NAME. Danny growled out. His friends looked at him in shock, but didnt know why until he caught his face in one of the mirrors installed in a girls locker.

His eyes were blood red.

Just. Like. His.

"Danny growled and started yelling at Dash.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Danny quickly ran off down the hallways, his eyes not changing back. Tucker and Sam extanged worried glances before following. Dash glared forward and started storming away, but not before wishing something that would change everything.

" I wish that loser Fentons life was completely ruined for a day."

No one was aware of a gypsy like ghost floating above the crowd, invisible. She chuckled and raised her hand, glowing with energy.

"So you have wished it. So it shall be."

Danny started walking towards his home, his eyes back to their blue color. How could he let that happen? He knew he had to keep his cover but it, he, was just so infuriating! How dare he say that Sam is all of those things and call him by that Name!? Danny was swept out of his thoughts as he walked through the doorway, he barely said anything to Jazz, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book, before he ran up to his room and fell onto his bed.

He was rudely awakened by loud yelling.

"Stupid brat! Get out of your bed!"

That, that was his fathers voice. But that couldn't be right. He would never say anything like that to him. Danny slowly sat up but was shocked at the glares his parents were giving him. Looks of pure hatred.

"You piece of shit! How dare you call yourself our son!?" His mother screeched out. He felt tears come to his eyes. What was happening!? Why are his parents acting like this? What did he do? He quickly got up and started making his bed. His father started walking towards him. Danny looked up confused before...

'CRACK!'

Danny felt a huge fist connect with his jaw, breaking it entirely. His Dad just hit him. His dad. Danny sobbed out as he crawled to the back of his room, his face aching horribly. Why would he do that!? Maddie growled and pointed a small gun towards Dannys head.

"Get out of our house freak. I never want to see your ugly face here ever again!" She pulled the trigger, causing Danny to scream in pain. He quickly fazed out of the room and flew outside, rubbing his aching jaw as tears streamed down his face. He flew as fast as he could towards Sams house. He flew into her bedroom to see she was there, typing on her computer with Tucker next to her. Danny smiled at his girlfriend and friend and called out to them.

"Hey Sam, Tucker." They both turned around at the voice and something happened that Danny never thought would happen. Sam looked at him with pure hatred and bolted out of her seat.

"YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS PUT ME AND TUCKER IN DANGER AND USE US AS SIDEKICKS! YOU ARE WORTHLESS GHOST! I NEVER LOVED YOU! YOU ARE JUST PATHETIC AND DISGUSTING! I HOPE YOU DIE!" Danny shook uncontrollably. His childhood crush, his girlfriend, his friend since kindergarten just said she hated him and never loved him. "Yeah! Get out of here FREAK! I never want to see you again! I cant believe I was EVER a friend of yours! Get out of our lives!" Tucker screamed with fury. 'W-why!? Why does this happen to me!?' He thought and flew out of the house to a forest where he cried forever on end. He couldn't think right. How could this happen!? It didn't make any sense! He didn't do anything! Danny cried into his hands, soaking his pure white gloves.

'Why dont you take revenge on them?'

Danny looked up and stopped crying at the thought. It seemed drastic, but after everything that has happened, it seemed like a rather good idea. He felt hatred well up inside of him. This was all their fault. They should suffer. He smiled and started standing up.

'Do you want to kill them boy? Make them suffer?'

Yes. Yes he did.

'Will you let me help you then?' The voice spoke out in his thoughts.

Danny glared suspiciously inwardly at the voice.

"Who are you!? Why are you helping me?"

'Im glad you asked. Im you. Eventually. Now do you accept my offer?'

Danny smiled evilly.

'Yes.'

Pain tore through his body as he said the word. It seemed as if his body was being torn apart and reconstructed. After several minutes of pain It finally stopped. Danny released his hands from his head and walked up to a nearby pond to see his reflection. He smirked at what he saw.

He was a lot stronger looking, muscles went up and down his arms, yet he looked athletic, like a swimmer. His hair was a giant white flaming ball, reaching up towards the heavens. Dannys eyes were blood red. His suit changed rather drastically. It still had the trademark D logo, but it was inverted colors, the gloves, boots, and logo being black while the rest was white. He had a large cape flowing behind him, the inside black while the outside was white. His skin was now tinted blue and his ears poked up in an elf like way. Danny laughed with a hint of insanity, power flowing off of him in waves. He was going to make them all pay. But. He had to some things first. Danny laughed and changed into his form as a human. It still looked the same, just his jaw was rather skewed in a way that made him look more rugged. He smiled and ran back to his house, cackling.

The next day Sam woke up feeling like she was hit by a train. She groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her forehead. 'What happened yesterday?' She thought as she got up. Suddenly her headache worsened as all the events from yesterday rushed back into her head. Tears started streaming down her face. She said all of those things to her best friend?! What was wrong with her!? She quickly dialed up Tuckers phone number and he answered after a few rings.

"Hey Sam. Whats up?"

"Hey Tucker. Do you remember what happened yesterday!?"

"I-I thought that was a dream. Do you mean that really happened!? Oh god..."

"We will see Danny at school. Dont worry. We can apologize then, right?"

"Ugh. I hope your right Sam. See you in an hour."

"Bye Tuck." She responded and quickly got ready for school, stuffing her Fenton thermos into her backpack and slipping on her usual clothing. She ran outside as soon as she was ready, Running to the school. She hoped that Danny would forgive them.

Danny smirked as he put all of his school stuff into his bag. He was lucky his parents didn't have many friends that would visit. He stepped over the bodies of his parents, their dull blank eyes widened with shock. They were what you would call burned to a crisp. His mother and fathers chests were blown out, the sides slightly smothering. He picked up the bodies, sure that no blood was present, and threw them down into the basement, making sure to hide them in a supply cabinet. He laughed heartily as he walked up the stairs to the front of the house.

Danny smirked as he opened the door, shining light into the dark house. He looked back one more time, his eyes glowing a sinister red before slamming the door shut, walking to the school.

Tucker and Sam sighed in relief when they saw Danny standing at his locker.

"Hey Danny! Im so glad we found you! We are so sorry for everything that happened yesterday! We didnt know what came over us!" Sam and Tucker yelled out, embracing the teen. He looked up, slightly shocked, but quickly slightly shoved them away from the unwanted contact and smiled, trying his hardest to not rip out their throats right there. Danny laughed, a beit forcibly, and shrugged.

"Its fine guys. Dont worry about it!" Tuckers face went lax but Sam only came closer.

"Are you sure your ok Danny?"

"Im Fine." He tried his hardest not to growl out to her. Her eyes widened slightly but she masked it quickly.

"U-Um ok. If you say so." She started walking off to English with Tucker, leaving Danny there, who smirked slightly, taking his time to get all of his stuff out of the locker.

Sam tugged Tucker around a corner, making sure they were out of Dannys eyesight.

"Ack! Sam! What are you doing!?"

"Did you see Dannys eyes?"

"N-No. What about them?"

"Dude. They were red."

Danny stepped into Lancers class just as the late bell rung and took a seat, smirking at nothing in particular, looking up at the board as he copied down notes. He never noticed the worried faces of his friends or the annoyed look of the jocks as he did so, Specially Dash. He felt a cold feeling excrete out of his mouth. He groaned quietly. A ghost. He raised his hand and Mr. Lancer said he could go. Danny reached a closet and ran inside, changing form he scowled. He didn't look like he did before and no matter how much he liked looking like he did now his plan wouldn't work that way. He concentrated and masked his form to look like his previous self again. It looked almost exactly like before, but his eyes were a ruby red and his hair was flickering slightly with flames at the tips. He smiled and flew out to the lunch room, where the lunch lady was, flinging all kinds of meat at the students. As soon as she saw Danny she scowled.

" I am NOT going to go into that cylinder boy! Feel my wrath of meat!" She yelled and threw chunks of meat at Danny. Danny sighed and smirked. He charged up his ecto energy. It was a deep blood red now. He quickly formed the energy into a whip and flung it at the lunch lady. It wrapped tightly around her neck, making her gag slightly. Though they didn't need air, she felt the whip burning into her skin. He yanked on the whip so she was pulled to right in front of his face. She locked eyes with him and gasped at the pure hatred in them. Danny laughed at her fear, enjoying every bit of it, He looked deep into her eyes.

"I suggest you leave before I tear you open molecule by molecule." Danny glared at the ghost. She quickly nodded and he let her go, throwing her in the other direction. She flew away as fast as she possibly could. Danny smirked and flew away, ignoring the cheers in the crowd, who didn't know really what just happened. Tucker and Sam started running towards their friend, a look of pure terror in their eyes. Sam pulled the BOOmerang out of her bag and threw it, hearing the faint sound of it locking onto his ghost signature before zooming down the hallway. Sam and Tucker quickly ran with it, where it planted itself into a closet door. Sam immediately pulled it open.

"Danny...?" She called out as she looked into the closet. Her face grew into pure terror along with Tucker. He looked the same as before, but his hair was slightly burning at the tips, small flames flying upward. His skin was slightly paler and his ears pointed up slightly. His suit now had a large flowing cape coming out of the back. His eyes though were the scariest. They were a deep, pure, red. He quickly turned into his human self, the rings going around his waist.

"Hello, Sam. Tucker." He called out in a monotone voice, much like his future self, just not as deep. "Is something wrong? He smiled and looked over to his friends, who looked at him with slight terror. Sam was the first one that snapped out of it. Did she just imagine what he looked like? She shook her head internally. No. She couldn't have. Maybe he really is being controlled! She knew it! He had to be! She would never accept that he was turning evil! He promised he wouldn't. She masked her emotions with a smile and waved her hand slightly.

"No. Nothings wrong. Nothing at all."

 **I hope you guys like the new story! Please R &R! :D **

**Taco Out!**


End file.
